


After-Hours

by derplolplayer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, MILFs, Office Sex, Porn with Mild Feelings, Strap-Ons, Tianna Is Not Good At Emotions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: The wine in her glass rippled as the hand began to shake, the woman inhaling deeply through her nostrils.“Tianna?”“Cithria…” Tianna replied. It sounded like a warning.
Relationships: Cithria/Tianna Crownguard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	After-Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Been on my mind for a while now. Demacia's MILF deserves some attention.

Tianna always kept her graceful and upright figure in shape even when sitting, making it difficult to tell if she was relaxing. The woman looked around her office, stoic and stern as her right elbow propped on her desk, a half-full glass of wine in her hand. Tianna rarely drank on the job, only when she was severely stressed or what counted as perky for her. There was no in-between.

Right now, she was feeling perky, but didn’t dare show it facially.

Her white pantsuit and her dark heels remained on as she surveyed the room again, this time like she was scouting. Taking a sip of her wine, Tianna took the button that controlled the lock on the door and activated it. Placing it down, the woman looked beneath her desk, spreading her legs as she gave a nod.

The graceful woman finally broke her posture, sinking slowly into her chair as she put her wine-free hand on her suits buttons. There were four in total with one already being unbuttoned at the bottom prior to this. Tianna undid two and left the one in the middle sealed. This allowed her chest to be revealed, and it was nothing but a black bra.

For a few moments there was rustling beneath the woman’s desk, Tianna not looking as she surveyed the room again.

Then, she had a strained expression.

The woman inhaled sharply, resisting the urge to let out a moan as she felt her privates get intruded by two fingers.

“You know, it’s funny.” Tianna said. “I always assumed you’d ask first even if I gave a nod. Nice to see you’re not doing that anymore.” She said to the person under the desk.

“T-Thank you.”

The woman rolled her shoulders to get more comfortable, the glass in her hand still held high as she drank again. Tianna groaned in the back of her throat when a third finger came into play, pumping in and out of her core slowly. The wine in her glass rippled as the hand began to shake, the woman inhaling deeply through her nostrils.

“Tianna?”

“Cithria…” Tianna replied. It sounded like a warning.

The pumping halted for half a second before the young woman resumed, faster this time. Tianna gulped down the remaining wine quickly, practically slamming the glass on the table as her toes curled inside her dark heels, hands going to her chest to cup her breast.

“You certainly know your way around down there.” Tianna commented as she gently rubbed her covered mound.

Cithria had no time to give thanks for the compliment. She was on a mission to make this woman feel good.

She removed her fingers, cleaning them quickly before seizing the woman’s legs and pulling herself into that heated area. Tianna’s brow had risen when Cithria grabbed her legs, but braced her hands on the table as the girl’s tongue got to work. Tianna stopped rubbing her breasts, feeling like if she let go of the table she’d fall off her swivel chair.

Tianna adjusted herself so Cithria could go in further. Wasn’t something she usually did, but the woman had been stressed and needed a release. Cithria obediently upped her efforts, hearing Tianna sigh and taking it as encouragement. Wasn’t often a woman like Tianna would make a sound like that.

She flicked her tongue over Tianna’s slit, then closed her mouth around it and gently sucked. The woman shivered for a moment, and grinded herself against Cithria. The girl sucked harder this time, trying to make Tianna cum as quickly as possible.

Even at the height of her arousal, Tianna still retained her gracefulness. She closed her eyes firmly, nails digging into the desk, and with a soft, strained groan, she came.

Her mind went dark for a moment before coming back to reality, slowly panting as she was certain Cithria’s face was a warm mess right now. Tianna didn’t worry about her clothing being stained. Cithria always managed to keep that clean.

“Well done.” Tianna drew out, pushing her chair back as she did her pants up. She buttoned up her suit and flipped any hair that was over her shoulders back.

Cithria slowly moved out from under the desk in a mildly disheveled grey blazer and pencil skirt. Her brown hair remained in a neat bun, showing no signs of disorganization while being under the desk. She moved her hand across her mouth to clean off any remnants, then looked at Tianna with a pleasant smirk that had a motive to it.

Regardless, Tianna’s brow merely rose and she clicked the device to unlock the office doors. Cithria turned to the sound, then back to Tianna who saw disappointment riddling her features.

“Is something wrong Cithria?” She asked.

“W-Well…” The girl stammered and sighed. “I just thought that with the holiday and stuff… we might… you know…”

An exasperated sigh left Tianna’s lips. It made Cithria’s heart churn with pain. Tianna pinched her bridge.

“Cithria, you are young, and still have much to learn.” She said. “Please know that I did not get where I am today because I expected favors from others I’d just done a necessity for.”

The words held a lot of irony, or at least questionable meaning. Cithria’s expression matched that and Tianna could see it. She held up her hand to silence any counter.

“Everybody has their own way of unwinding. It just so happens some are more unexpected than others.”

Cithria sighed. She only had herself to blame for feeling this way. She always had this sliver of hope Tianna would return these feelings for her eventually.

“Do you have plans for tonight? Given that you’re more excited about the holiday than I am.” Tianna said, not looking interested as she began to check emails on her phone for any last-minute messages.

The young girl cleared her throat. “Well I was planning on going out with Lux maybe. Have a few drinks or something.”

Tianna hummed. “Trying to catch some cute boys with her?”

“No.” Came the flat reply.

“Good.”

Cithria wasn’t sure if that was directed at Tianna being disapproving of her niece meeting a boy at the bar, or if it was herself.

Of course it was about Lux. What was she thinking?

“Well before you go, can I interest you in a glass of wine?” Tianna offered looking at her now.

She was caught off-guard. Cithria’s eyes widened and the older woman’s lip rose in her left corner.

“Um, sure.”

“You’re not driving right?”

“No…”

“Wonderful.”

Tianna quickly took some wine out from her desk with another glass. She poured them both a drink and offered it to Cithria.

“Cheers.” She said as they clinked them together.

The girl was more conservative with hers, taking a small sip at first, but when Tianna gulped down her drink in a single go, Cithria copied her action. The plan backfired as Cithria wasn’t a heavy drinker and she ended up coughing. Tianna looked at her with no concern, but the more she coughed, Tianna caved in and put her hand on the girls back.

Cithria stopped coughing shortly after, taking a breath to recover from biting off more than she could chew. She felt Tianna’s hand still on her, and soon two hands were on her shoulders, holding her in case she fell down. The girl looked at the woman who, despite glaring profusely, made her smile.

Tianna then let go, stepping back as she felt her cheeks become a bit warm. Cithria took another breath and stretched.

“You don’t drink much do you?” Tianna asked.

“No I do not.”

“Suppose that’s good. Next to my usual stress reliever, it’s my backup.” Tianna forced a chuckle. “So, are you all set?”

Before Cithria could answer that, the abrupt opening of the office door startled both her and Tianna. The older woman quickly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down with Cithria quietly yelping, but she kept silent as she knew that was the best option.

Tianna’s eyes fixated on the intruder, or intruders to be precise. She glared deathly at her nephew Garen who was carrying a familiar red-haired woman who looped her legs around his lower back and was smothering him in a plethora of passionate kisses.

She said nothing until they bumped into her desk, both unaware of Tianna’s presence. A simple clear of her throat ended their make-out session, both looking at her with shock. Tianna’s glare kept holding.

“Oh Tianna!” Garen nervously acknowledged. “I um, we weren’t expecting to see you here!”

“I can see that.” Tianna sharply replied. It made Garen gulp while Katarina unhooked herself from him, straightening out her top and skirt.

“Are you working late tonight?” Garen asked after clearing his throat.

Tianna didn’t reply. She looked at Katarina who scratched her hair on the left. Arms crossed, Tianna couldn’t express the audacity these two had to just waltz into her office and presumably have sex right here on her desk.

“Garen,” Tianna said. “Please know that if I were your mother, this so-called relationship you two have would’ve ended long ago. A situation like this prompts me to even fire you. Both of you.”

Katarina rolled her eyes as Garen swallowed the lump in his throat. Tianna was certain a vein was along her neck, but as much as she wanted to shout, she wasn’t in the mood for it.

“Get out. Now.”

Garen nodded as Katarina shot Tianna a glare of her own. The two left her office and Tianna exhaled as she fell back into her chair. Cithria finally stood up, looking at the door and then to Tianna. The woman looked at her.

“Apologies for that Cithria. You can leave now.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing that prevents you from leaving.” Tianna said dismissively.

“Is that really it?” Cithria asked incredulously. “Do you just want me to leave because your nephew and his girlfriend came into your office, tangled in a loving embrace?”

Tianna rolled her eyes. “Do you really want to stay here and talk about this?”

“What if I do?” The girl asked, her voice sounding a little broken now. “What if I have a problem with you letting Garen and Katarina walk away without consequences after they rudely barged into your office? What if I have a hard time accepting that what we have here is nothing but a fling? That it’s one-sided?”

Once again, Tianna’s eyes rolled. She wasn’t one to show empathy.

“Because this is different!” She abruptly shouted, standing up from her chair and marching toward Cithria. “This isn’t something that mixes well with the public! You really think a woman like me will have any reputation if they find out I’m in a secret relationship with a girl half my age? The Crownguard name will forever be shamed if that happens.”

Tianna saw Cithria’s eyes turn to shock, then offense, then finally… sadness. She had to look away, cursing herself for a weak act.

“It’s as I said Cithria… you are young. You have much to learn… and not all of it is pleasant.” Tianna confessed.

After saying those words, Tianna felt her insides get hit with pain. Wasn’t physical, though she wished it was. She was never good when it came to her feelings. She knew it was a cowardly thing not to look at Cithria who, she presumed at this point, had fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Her beautiful face red with sadness. All because of Tianna and her blunt words.

“Well… I guess this is another lesson you’ve been meaning to teach me.” Cithria’s voice grumbled. It sounded broken and Tianna’s lips compressed. “Consider this to be the last time I’ll ever see you, Mrs. Crownguard.”

That prompted Tianna to finally look at the girl. Her face was red, but no tears were present. Her eyes were glistening however and they held both anger and hurt. Regardless, the young woman turned around and steadily walked to the doors. Tianna watched her almost reach them, and in a sudden motion, pressed the device to lock the doors. Cithria looked back, trying to open them despite knowing they were already locked. She glared at Tianna who put the device aside.

“Let me out.”

Tianna looked at her firmly, then began to move. Fast.

She marched toward Cithria with an imposing figure that caused the girl to shrivel against the door, fear in her eyes. Tianna’s hands were clenched, and when she reached Cithria, she flattened one against the door as the other cupped her chin. They stared into the other’s eyes, both seeing similar feelings that one was good at concealing while one wasn’t.

Cithria was going to speak, and Tianna closed her lips around hers. The feeling was tense, but yearning. Cithria felt Tianna’s tongue explore her mouth with force she’d never done before. Tianna let go of her chin, and cupped her butt firmly, almost possessively. Cithria leaned back from the feeling, and Tianna’s hand went off the wall and into her hair, holding it with the same passion when she grabbed her butt.

Cithria didn’t make a move against Tianna as her body was molested shamelessly by the taller woman. Tianna pressed herself further against Cithria, further making the girl more submissive. Still, that didn’t stop her from talking.

“What are you doing? Trying to fix the damage?” Cithria asked.

“I’m doing what’s foolish to the mind, but wise to the heart, naïve girl.” Tianna growled.

The girls heart, who felt like it’d been stabbed a minute prior, now felt warm and possibly melting. Those words meant only one thing to her.

Tianna got her off the wall, their lips continuously locked as she asserted that she was in control of this and Cithria had no problem with that. Tianna used the device to unlock the doors to her office’s personal lounge, leading a shocked Cithria to as she took the time to lock the doors manually. After that, Tianna crashed herself into the girl again and they resumed kissing, falling onto the white chaise couch located near the windows that were covered by blinds. Cithria was on the bottom as Tianna groped her, hands going down her curves as she kicked off her black heels. Cithria tried to do the same, but the positioning made it difficult. Tianna did the work for her, putting one hand on Cithria’s thighs as she glided it swiftly up to her skirts brim.

Tianna then proceeded to grab the top and pull it down as Cithria moaned into their kissing, both women’s hairs becoming dishevelled and tangled in this moment of unbridled passion. Tianna pulled Cithria’s skirt all the way down past her kneecaps and the girl was able to kick them off. Tianna eyed her simple cotton panties, chuckling to herself as they kept kissing.

Cithria’s clothing felt discomforting. The heat that was growing within made the measly fabrics feel like a corset! She was unable to get the shirt off appropriately, so in a swift fashion, she grabbed the middle of it and pulled the shirt apart. Buttons popped and Tianna felt some hit her waist. The woman’s brow quirked, and she stopped kissing Cithria. The girl was about to protest, but saw Tianna remove her own top, throwing it away unceremoniously as her bust was revealed within the black bra.

When her eyes fell upon those bountiful mounds covered in that wretched fabric, Cithria’s hands seized them, and that was it. She just wanted to feel the soft flesh that she tenderly squeezed, not bothering to register Tianna hesitating in taking back control. Cithria heard her moan again before the strong woman’s hands grabbed her wrists and pushed them back with ease.

“No touching.” She warned. “Unless I give permission.”

Cithria stared into Tianna’s tense eyes, feeling fear, arousal and confusion overall.

It made the woman smile deviously. A rare emotion to say the least.

“When, um… do you think that will be given?” Cithria nervously asked.

Tianna uttered a deep chuckle. Once again, an emotion very foreign from a woman like her. Tianna roughly kissed Cithria again to ensure she had the girl right where she wanted.

“Not tonight.” Tianna answered. Cithria didn’t show her disappointment. “But don’t fret.”

Those words left Cithria curious. Tianna’s smile didn’t waver and the woman got off the couch, leaving a scantily clad Cithria sitting up to watch her lover pace with her back turned. Despite not saying anything, Cithria knew Tianna wanted her to stay on the couch.

The woman crouched down to remove her pants, Cithria’s heart quickening as she quickly envisioned Tianna coming back to her in various amounts of lingerie from fishnet stockings with a push-up bra to lacey, G-string panties with a garter belt.

Her arousal began to pool and stain her panties.

When Tianna returned, she wasn’t wearing anything different except for the black panties that shaped around her wide hips alluringly. Cithria found the site to be arousing, but noticed Tianna was holding something. The woman’s hand lay on her hip as her right hand held the object.

It was a strap-on.

Cithria’s eyes widened. Tianna’s smile turned to a grin.

“Um, Tianna uh, I-I’m not sure-“

“You will address me as Miss Crownguard.” Tianna commanded.

Her voice. So authoritative. So… _arousing_.

“Yes… Miss Crownguard.” Cithria slowly said. She could feel blood flooding her cheeks.

Tianna slipped the toy on, her hips providing no problems despite their width. She flicked the tip a few times to experiment, making sure it was good enough for the job. A woman of her inheritance and publicity doing something so dirty made Cithria’s heart skip a beat.

When she deemed it suitable, Tianna gracefully paced toward the couch with her fake cock on, Cithria frozen in an aimless stare. Tianna got on her knees, having more height over the girl than she already had. If the lights were on a shadow would’ve been casted above Cithria.

A perfect representation of their relationship.

The woman seized Cithria’s legs and slowly spread them apart. Tianna eyed the girls panties, shooting her a look before grabbing the fabric without hesitation and pulled them off. Felt damp in her fingers and Tianna gave Cithria another look.

“Suppose it’s better for them to be stained than the couch. But again, with what I’m about to do…” Tianna simply mused. She tossed the fabric on the flood and spread Cithria’s legs once more, less graceful this time.

The woman looked at the glistening entrance. It was heated and had stained Cithria’s inner thighs. The girl watched as Tianna leaned over her, guiding the strap-on to its desired location.

“Tianna…”

The woman didn’t reply, only cleared her throat.

“Miss Crownguard…” Whimpered Cithria. “Please… just be gentle.”

Tianna scoffed in the back of her throat to Cithria couldn’t hear it. She took hold of the girls hips, looking down to double-check her position once more.

As she moved into Cithria, Tianna leaned close to her and tangled her hands in the brown, dishevelled locks. The girl gasped and was silenced when Tianna kissed her fiercely, eyes closed as their breasts touched. Tianna thrust into Cithria and the girl moaned.

The pre provided to be helpful for Tianna as it allowed her to slide the strap-on in and out with ease. Cithria moaned more on each thrust, but their lips remained lock in a passionate fashion.

Tianna began to go faster as Cithria’s hands clawed into her back, causing the woman to hiss, but the girl didn’t let go. Tianna would be lying if she said she didn’t like it.

Still, she wasn’t huge on being marked without getting payback, and the kissing ended with Cithria gasping as her chin rested on Tianna’s shoulder that’d moved up when the woman pressured her teeth on Cithria’s shoulder with enough force to leave a hickey.

Cithria moaned and gasped in euphoria. To Tianna that was a sweet song. The woman traced her hands quickly down Cithria’s thighs and cupped her butt like before, but she did something different this time.

Tianna struck her backside, and Cithria croaked on her breath. Tianna didn’t stop, striking the spot once more as Cithria whimpered. Tianna’s hand hit it a third time and that proved to be the charm as Cithria finally moaned with delight. Her hands kept tight on Tianna as the woman thrust in mightily with her beginning to grunt.

The woman’s back arched as she kept up the momentum with Cithria still holding on. The girl ended up resting right in Tianna’s bouncing chest, the mounds comfortable for sleeping on which is what she hoped would be a reality in the future. Tianna felt Cithria’s nails tighten with her cock feeling brief resistance. Moments later, Cithria let out a soft, significant groan as she gasped.

Tianna stopped thrusting in when that happened. Cithria felt lifeless for a moment before her hands finally let go of Tianna’s back, head free from her chest as she hit the couch softly. The woman looked at her strap-on that had a white sheen of the girls pleasure on it. She found it intriguing, but Tianna shook to herself and reached around to undue the belt.

She looked at Cithria to make sure the girl was breathing. She was to Tianna’s relief, but looked very spent. The woman could say she was disappointed as fucking Cithria was quite the experience that left her feeling warm.

Concluding that she wouldn’t be up in time, Tianna set off with the fake cock, entering the lounges restroom where she began to run water under the toy. As she did, the running water mixed with her intent to clean made Tianna oblivious to a now naked Cithria sneaking into the washroom. Tianna wasn’t aware until she felt her plump rear get invaded by none-other than Cithria’s hazy face with hands on her hips.

Tianna stopped her work, turning off the water, but not removing Cithria from her rear as one would expect. Instead she grabbed Cithria’s scalp and gently pulled her so they could see eye-to-eye. Tianna narrowed her stare.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” She questioned.

Cithria prepared to speak. She must’ve been nervous. “I don’t think it’s fair for you to help yourself.” She giggled.

For a moment Tianna chuckled. She turned serious. “Cithria, what did I tell you about doing favors for others instead of yourself?”

The girl grinned toothily. “That’s where I got you; _this_ is a favor to me.”

Tianna didn’t see it that way, but Cithria wasn’t to herself. She wanted to make Tianna feel good not for the sole purpose of the woman’s pleasure. Realizing that she was eager, Tianna sighed and braced one hand on the sink while pulling back her panties with the other. She let them snap into place with a jiggle and braced said hand along her other.

“Get to work.” She ordered.

Cithria didn’t disobey. She dove face-first literally into the woman’s immaculate ass.

Tianna wasn’t familiar with her backside being fondled. While it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, she didn’t have that intimidating, dominant demeanor she was known for. Tianna found it odd that Cithria kept the panties on longer than expected as the girl was just worshipping her rear. Eventually she pulled them down and was greeted with a glistening slit that belonged to Tianna. The woman let out relief when her panties were finally removed.

Cithria’s hands let go of Tianna’s legs for a moment with the woman knowing she’d be back in a moment. Unsurprisingly she wasn’t, but Tianna felt a tickle against her slit and looked down to see Cithria between her legs, but also pressed against the sinks counter. Poor girl looked very uncomfortable despite not showing any complaints.

But Tianna didn’t accept it.

The woman took the girls head and moved herself back. Cithria looked up with worry and Tianna shook her head.

“It’s not fair for you to be in an uncomfortable position again tonight.” She said.

The woman gestured Cithria to leave the sink and took her position. The woman leaned back, flat palms on the counter-top as she presented her slit to the girl in a more comfortable pose and position. Cithria didn’t move however and Tianna groaned.

“Did I say to stop?” She questioned.

Cithria looked shy for a moment, but retained her dignity and resumed her work. The position was more comfortable this time around, Tianna smiling as Cithria ate her out. The woman’s neck arched for a moment when the tongue went deeper, hitting a sweet spot that boosted Tianna closer to climax.

The woman was so enamored that she grasped Cithria’s scalp yet again, pushing her in deeper as her poster stumbled for a moment. The girl wanted to make Tianna come again, but not just with her tongue. She wanted to make things better.

Cithria abruptly grabbed the supple flesh of Tianna’s rear, her eyes flying open and then feeling a forceful hit against her buttocks.

An uncharacteristic yelp sounded from her mouth, Tianna sealing her lips immediately after to prevent such a sound to occur again. Cithria struck her again, and that drove the woman over the edge. She clenched the girls head that resulted in her nails creating red spots as she bucked her hips into Cithria’s face and drenching her in sweet honey.

Tianna slumped against the sink, panting and slowly steadying herself out. She looked at Cithria who had a mess on her face… and the girl was smiling proudly.

The woman managed to smile as she came down from her high, Cithria beginning to clean herself up.

The lounge had been quiet for a while now. The scattered clothing on the floor had been picked up and returned to their respective owners.

Tianna buttoned up her suit and did what she could to fix her dishevelled hair. She watched Cithria slip her skirt back on, but not before catching a glimpse of panties Tianna lent to her. She’d return them eventually.

While Tianna was stoic on the outside, her mind was a mess right now. She wondered where to go with this, or to put it more accurately, where this would go with her and Cithria.

She’d let her heart judge instead of her mind, something she rarely did for the simplest things. She could already imagine the headlines that would bring her family name and herself to shame.

And yet, despite all of this, she seemed to forget about that consequences when Cithria approached her, a kind smile that affected her decision to go through with this.

Tianna leaned against the counter, her back leaning as she crossed her arms. “So what else are you doing for your day off?”

Cithria shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Play it by year I suppose.”

“Suppose that’s the wisest decision.” Tianna answered.

Shrugging again, Cithria got closer to the woman who turned fully to her. While the stance wasn’t welcoming, she went in anyway. Tianna allowed Cithria’s hands to hold her hips as they looked into each others eyes.

“Was thinking maybe we could meet up… somewhere else. If possible.” She shyly said.

Tianna’s brow rose. It didn’t hold that feeling of uncertainty however. Cithria seemed to see that.

A vibration suddenly sounded nearby which prompted both women’s attention to the source. It was Cithria’s cellphone that had yet to be recovered and she looked at Tianna who gestured to go.

Cithria found she’d received a text from Lux that was asking with concerned emotes of where she was along with asking if they’d still be up for going out tonight. Cithria wasn’t sure if she should, but Tianna decided to be nosy and snatch the phone from her.

“Hey!”

“Relax.” Tianna replied.

The woman began to text, but it wasn’t what one would expect. She was entering in a number and Cithria was curious. Tianna gave her back the phone with Lux waiting for a response.

“I think you should go out tonight. Could use the relaxation in my view.” Tianna said. “After all, such an effort you performed today shouldn’t go unrecognised.”

Cithria’s eyes enlarged, cheeks warm with embarrassment and a hint of pride. Tianna smiled at her; one that was sweet and clearly happened once in a blue moon.

“Um, what about you? What about… us?” She stammered.

Tianna’s smile went away. “Lux isn’t patient Cithria. You may want to hurry before she changes her mind.”

“But-“

“Go Cithria.” Tianna ordered. “Oh, and check your contacts after you leave. Trust me.”

Sighing in defeat, Cithria nodded and decided to listen. Tianna led her out of the lounge and through the office. When she unlocked the door, Cithria asked if she could have a good-bye kiss, but Tianna refused. The girl frowned and pleaded further, but Tianna held her hand up to end any further argument.

When Cithria turned, the same hand struck her butt again with the girl gasping. Tianna smirked deviously for a moment but returned to a serious glower. It made Cithria giggle and she left the office, traversing through the empty building until she reached the elevator.

Once she was inside, the girl took out her phone, seeing a text from Lux that she swiped aside. She was more interested in what Tianna had said.

When she opened the contacts to the newest section, her mouth gaped and she dropped her phone in utter shock.

**Miss Crownguard (AKA Mistress Crownguard)** was the contact.

Cithria nearly fainted, smiling delightfully.


End file.
